


Il canto dei morti

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Early Work, Gen, Halloween, Horror, Zombies
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Devi fare attenzione a quello che desideri. Perché potrebbe avverarsi, e mai nel modo in cui avevi immaginato. Soprattutto la notte di Halloween, quando la realtà si mescola con la leggenda.





	Il canto dei morti

** Il Canto Dei Morti **

_Passi. Un rumore sordo, attutito dallo scricchiolio delle troppe foglie morte._

_Passi in cui riusciva ad udire il suo nome, in un sibilo sinistro che preannunciava un destino ineluttabile._

_Passi._

“Ron, è una sera come un’altra, non essere ridicolo!” Hermione era spazientita, ed Harry non poteva fare a meno di sorridere. Il suo migliore amico odiava Halloween, e lo sapeva bene.

Per qualche ragione lui, che era cresciuto con la consapevolezza che streghe, lupi mannari e vampiri erano reali, ne aveva più timore che non lui o Hermione, per i quali da bambini Halloween significava solo dolci e divertimento.

“Non sono ridicolo, Hermione! Non hai idea delle storie che mi raccontavano Fred e George quando ero bambino. Alla mezzanotte fra Halloween e Ognissanti i morti tornano in vita, lo sanno tutti!” ribatté lui, sicuro.

Mentre i suoi amici continuavano a discutere, ed Hermione tentava di dimostrare quanto fosse illogica l’ultima affermazione di Ron, Harry si estraniò.

Morti che tornano in vita... magari fosse stato vero. Sapeva che le parole dell’amico avrebbero dovuto intimorirlo, eppure la morte aveva mietuto troppe vittime fra i suoi affetti perché lui non sentisse la voglia di vedere realizzarsi quella superstizione.

I suoi genitori, Sirius... tutti coloro che avrebbero dovuto dargli amore erano sepolti tre metri sottoterra, e lui non poteva far altro che maledire la ria sorte per quanto gli aveva riservato.

Non gli interessava che fossero zombie o meno. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa perché i racconti di Fred e George, nati unicamente per deridere il loro fratello minore, prendessero vita.

*****

Era notte. Harry poteva sentire il vento sferzare violentemente l’aria. I rami degli alberi colpivano il vetro della finestra giusto accanto al suo letto, impedendogli di dormire.

Sospirando si mise a sedere sul letto, tirando fuori il libro del Principe Mezzosangue. Aveva intenzione di leggerlo finché finalmente non fosse caduto addormentato.

Ma Halloween per lui aveva chiaramente degli altri programmi.

_Harry..._

La sua testa si voltò di scatto attratta da quel sibilo.

Pensò di stare per impazzire, poi ricordò che l’ultima volta che aveva sentito una voce era finito nella Camera dei Segreti a lottare contro un basilisco.

_Harry..._

Si udì di nuovo.

Non era la stessa voce che aveva udito quattro anni addietro, non apparteneva ad un serpente. Era sibilata, ma ferma. Era decisa. Ed era maledettamente familiare.

Si alzò dal letto, dirigendosi verso la finestra. Il cielo aveva assunto delle tinte incerte, un miscuglio fra il nero della notte e il rosso del vivo fuoco. Gli alberi si stagliavano nell’oscurità come se ne fossero i padroni indiscussi, spogli ed inquietanti.

_Harry..._

La sua innata curiosità, quella che gravava su di lui come una maledizione, prese il sopravvento. Tirato fuori il Mantello dell’Invisibilità, si diresse fuori dal dormitorio.

Uscì dal portone di Hogwarts non senza incertezze. Non sapeva dove stesse andando, ma sentiva dentro di sé l’insensata voglia di scoprire l’origine di quel richiamo, come se non potesse far altro che andargli incontro.

S’incamminò verso la Foresta Proibita come un automa, quando udì di nuovo la voce. Si addentrò fra gli alberi spogli, come se volesse raggiungere il punto d’origine della foresta, il punto da cui si originava la sua vita, il suo respiro.

Perché non c’era vita intorno a lui in quel momento. E nemmeno in quella voce.

 _“_ Harry”

Era cambiata. Era maledettamente vicina.

Tolse il mantello per rendersi visibile, e girò su se stesso. Il fiato gli si fece corto mentre tentava di districare il suo sguardo da quei tronchi, tutti orribilmente uguali.

“Ciao, Harry” la voce proveniva da dietro di lui, palesemente, ma il ragazzo per qualche strana ragione era restio a voltarsi.

Non era più un dolce sussurro regalato al vento, sul quale poteva fantasticare. Era reale, tangibile e vagamente gutturale. Ma, soprattutto, Harry sapeva perfettamente a chi apparteneva.

Si girò con una lentezza quasi esasperante, deglutendo più volte.

Il viso che gli si presentò davanti tuttavia, non era quello che si aspettava di vedere.

Era _Sirius._ Solo che non era il Sirius Black a cui aveva dovuto dire addio poco meno di cinque mesi prima.

Il suo volto era così contorto che sembrava indossasse una maschera, una di quelle che erano tipiche della notte di Halloween. Le sue braccia, coperte unicamente da una maglia lisa e strappata, erano ricoperte da rivoli rossi. Sangue.

No, quello non era il suo Sirius.

“Sei... sei un fantasma?” gli chiese, a bassa voce. L’altro ridacchiò, una risata sinistra, ben lontana dal latrato che gli era tipico. Sbatté violentemente la mano contro il tronco di un albero, lasciandovi una sensibile voragine. Harry rabbrividì di fronte all’innaturalezza di quel gesto.

“Un fantasma potrebbe fare questo?” domandò, in un sibilo. Gli si avvicinò con lentezza, avendo cura di far risuonare ogni passo, come una sinfonia funerea.

“Che cosa ci fai qui? Tu sei morto” insistette il moro, indietreggiando istintivamente. Sirius fece una smorfia, la quale andò a deformare ulteriormente i lineamenti del volto, pallido come...

 _...come un cadavere_ , si disse Harry.

“La tua tendenza a sottolineare l’ovvio mi dà i brividi, Harry” lo derise il padrino, sogghignando “Eppure dovresti saperlo che cosa ci faccio qui”. Il ragazzo mise velocemente la mano vicina alla bacchetta, conscio del fatto che gli sarebbe servita.

“Io non ho idea del perché tu sia qui, Sirius” gli fece notare, con l’affanno tipico del puro terrore.

“Nemmeno io so con precisione che cosa ci faccia qui. O che cosa ci facciano _loro_ qui” da dietro un albero, apparvero Lily e James, i quali si schierarono accanto al vecchio amico.

Harry si sentì come se l’avessero appena schiantato. Le ginocchia cedettero, e lui cadde a terra stringendo le mani sulle foglie scricchiolanti.

I suoi genitori e il suo padrino, le persone che più amava e che più gli mancavano, erano davanti a lui.

Cadaveri che camminavano, cadaveri che della morte portavano ogni segno.

I volti che avrebbero dovuto essere così simili ai suoi, erano segnati dal trapasso esattamente come quelli di Sirius.

“Ciao, bambino mio” gli disse la madre. Il tono dolce mascherava un verso stridulo, maligno. Surreale. Harry chiuse gli occhi per pochi secondi, sperando di non vederli più quando li avesse riaperti.

Speranze vane, come si dimostrò quando li vide di nuovo di fronte a sé, sempre più vicini.

“Siamo qui perché abbiamo sentito la tua voce, stanotte. Siamo qui perché ci siamo alzati dalle bare, perché abbiamo scavato la terra a mani nude” il tono del padre era accusatorio, mentre gli mostrava la mano coperta di terriccio nerastro.

“Devi stare attento a ciò che desideri, Harry. Potrebbe sempre diventare realtà” Sirius era sardonico, come il suo figlioccio non l’aveva mai visto. In quel momento i pensieri si accavallavano nella sua mente, senza che lui riuscisse a capire come sbrogliarli.

Fece l’unica cosa che gli consentisse un po’ di tempo per pensare: scappò.

_Harry! Harry! Harry!_

Le voci dei tre si sovrapponevano, riuscendo a divenire quasi melodiose, come nel canto di una veglia funebre.

La sua.

 _“_ Per colpa tua siamo morti, Harry! Per proteggere te, e la tua stupida vita! Dovevi lasciarci riposare, ma il tuo egoismo non si ferma davanti a niente, non è vero?” gridò Lily, con la voce sempre più acuta. Harry si asciugò velocemente una lacrima dal viso, mentre tentava di convincersi che quelli sono erano i suoi genitori e che quello non era Sirius, ma solo degli involucri che contenevano l’astio della morte stessa.

“Non siete reali!” gridò, con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, continuando a correre. Improvvisamente, andò a sbattere contro una sagoma solida, che identificò con il padrino. Questi lo prese per un polso, spingendolo violentemente contro un albero.

“Se non fossi reale, non potrei fare niente di tutto questo” sibilò, conficcandogli le unghie nell’esile carne del braccio. Lui strinse i denti, sforzandosi di non urlare. Era in una situazione allucinante e poco realistica, ma parte del suo orgoglio l’aveva seguito in quella folle avventura.

“Sarai di carne ed ossa, ma tu non sei il mio padrino!” ribatté, coraggiosamente. Sirius ridacchiò per l’ennesima volta quella sera, mentre si lanciava un’occhiata alle spalle, scrutando l’arrivo di Lily e James.

“Siamo noi, Harry caro” gli disse la madre, giocando con le sue sensazioni in un turbinio macabro di immagini a cui il suo aspetto rimandava.

Harry chiuse gli occhi, focalizzando la foto che Hagrid aveva messo nell’album regalatogli alla fine del primo anno.

Quei visi gentili, quei lineamenti che esprimevano amore. Tutto gli pareva così lontano in quel momento, in quella maledetta foresta, in compagnia di quelli che, lo doveva ammettere con se stesso, altro non erano che volgari zombie.

Alzò gli occhi al cielo, e la speranza si riaccese in lui.

La volta che fino a pochi attimi prima era più nera del buio stesso, cominciava a schiarire. Non era neanche vagamente rassicurante, serviva solo a dare delle sfumature ancora più inquietanti agli alberi, ma lui scelse di prenderlo come il segno che quell’incubo stava volgendo alla sua fine.

Approfittando della distrazione del padrino, che aveva rivolto lo sguardo nella medesima direzione, riprese a correre. Sapeva di non poter essere più veloce di loro, dunque scelse di nascondersi, sdraiandosi dietro le radici immense di una quercia. Si acquattò, ed attese.

Passi. Un rumore sordo, attutito dallo scricchiolio delle troppe foglie morte.

Passi in cui riusciva ad udire il suo nome, in un sibilo sinistro che preannunciava un destino ineluttabile.

Passi.

_Harry… Harry, vieni da noi. Sei tu che ci hai chiamati, e adesso rimarremo insieme. Per l’eternità._

Cantavano accompagnati dalla sinistra melodia del vento. Li vide avvicinarsi, sempre di più, con i volti sempre più scavati e le occhiaie più profonde. La loro carne sembrava decomporsi con il passare dei secondi, lasciando spazio solo alle ossa e al sangue.

Harry non sapeva che fare. La bacchetta era caduta durante la corsa, ma era certo che neanche quella l’avrebbe salvato in quel frangente.

Lo scovarono, tirandolo via bruscamente. In un attimo fu attorniato dalle sinistre figure di quelle persone che avrebbe dovuto amare, che aveva amato. Sino a quel momento.

Finché i suoi desideri non avevano battuto la razionalità, regalandogli l’Inferno sulla Terra.

Non c’era più tempo per pensare. Il loro aspetto lo aiutò a reagire, a non provare nessuna pietà. Si dimenava, tentando di graffiarli, di colpirli, di morderli.

 _Sono morti, Harry. Quale dolore speri d’infliggergli?_ Si disse, in uno slancio di profonda autoironia.

“Sei sfuggito alla morte solo perché ha trovato prima noi, Harry, ma adesso non c’è nessuno da mandare avanti al posto tuo” gli sibilò il padre nelle orecchie.

Harry arginò a stento l’istinto di scoppiare in lacrime, e chiuse gli occhi per prepararsi al colpo finale.

Improvvisamente però, un bagliore arancione inondò la foresta. Gli alberi parvero quasi prendere vita, disegnando figure astratte nel cielo, il paesaggio intorno a lui si colorò di tenui tinte pastello.

Il suo padrino sciolse la presa su di lui, voltandosi a guardare la sfera infuocata che aveva appena invaso l’etere, e la stessa cosa fecero i suoi genitori.

Lentamente, senza alcun cenno di fiamma, cominciarono a trasformarsi in cenere. Non c’era più carne, non c’erano più ossa, non c’era più sangue. Tutto ciò che restava del suo incubo era un mucchio innocuo di polvere grigiastra.

Respirò a fondo più volte, non riuscendo a credere a quanto aveva appena visto.

Così com’erano apparsi, se ne erano andati.

A stento si rimise in piedi, e zoppicò in direzione della scuola. Cercò di fare il più in fretta possibile, in quanto gli pareva ancora di udire una vaga eco dei lamenti di quelle anime in pena, così definita da far accapponare la pelle.

Quando raggiunse il portone principale della scuola, trovò Ron ed Hermione ad aspettarlo, entrambi con l’aria angosciata.

“Harry, dove diamine sei stato? Mi hai fatto quasi prendere un accidente!” gli disse il suo migliore amico, smorzando il tono di voce non appena riuscì a metterlo a fuoco.

I vestiti erano irreparabilmente macchiati di terra e sangue, così come il suo volto, pallido fino all’inverosimile.

“Quello che è morto, deve restare morto*” mormorò il ragazzo, con aria spenta. Li superò senza dire altro, dirigendosi verso la Torre di Grifondoro.

C’era qualcosa che lo inquietava ancora, una sensazione che non si decideva a lasciarlo, anche se non riusciva a comprendere cosa fosse. Improvvisamente si fermò, e quel rumore svanì.

Harry comprese.

Era lui quel rumore, proveniva da un gesto così naturale che per lui da quel giorno sarebbe divenuto il segno del suo Inferno.

Passi.


End file.
